staring down a loaded gun
by JessicaFletcher
Summary: another frerard story i hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

For what you did what il do to you youl get what everyone else gets youl get a life time

FRANKS POV

"FUCK YOU FRANK"

Fuck WHY am i so stupid

"LOOK GERARD IM SORRY I REALLY AM ...FUCKING STAY STILL WILL YOU" damn it i just had to do it didn't i, i thought it would be funny the other guys, they tricked me in t doing it, but obviously not as funny as what they made it out to be...i guess it did go a bit to far . i ran after Gerard in hopes of catching him before he ran off too far. I managed to grab his wrist and i held on tight. he swung himself around quickly hoping that i would let go with the quick force. His eyes, wide yet filled with tears. beautiful, hassle, i wish they were mine he looked surprised that i had caught him . He struggled trying to get away, his hair dangling in front of his face i hadn't even given him the SLIGHTEST hint that i even like him let alone love him. Why did i do this then ...for fuck sake

I gave up i let go of him and sat on the floor

"go on then carry on running i guess it was my fault i said i was sorry but i know thats not enough" i stood up and punched the nearest thing. Snap out of it frank if you act this angry hel know for sure you like him fuck. I got up and ran back to the bus theres no way that im letting him know how i feel so i need to get away and try and fix this before out friendship is ruined

Gerards pov

Fucking ass whole why did he do that i cant believe he would do that he knows that when were out on the road we have to treat our bunks carefully because were on tour for so long so what does he do he pours gravy all over my bed on the covers AND on the inside. He thought it would be funny he says the other guys pushed him to do it

AHH now im going to have to bunk up with one of the other guys i haven't got time to change the sheets now il have to do it tomorrow And im NOT bunking up with frank i REFUSE

I start to walk back and on my way i see drops of blood now and again

"must be form when frank punched that tree, idiot i wasn't that angry at him its like he loved me or something...i guess i overreacted ...he did say he was sorry" as i dragged my feet walking slowly back to the bus i see frank sat under a tree "FRANK" i yelled he looked up and i waved at him, he put his head back down...fine don't wave back then so much for patching things up i walked up beside him and lent my back against the tree and looked up

" what's wrong frank" he just sat there why was he acting so wired he lifted his head and looked up at me as i looked down from the sky in to his eyes. He looked so sad.

"il ask again frank" i crouched beside him " what. Wrong. You've been acting so strange lately want to tell me whats up or am i just sitting here for my health"

"just don't want to loose you as a best friend "

" don't be such an idiot just because you pulled a stupid prank dosnt mean il hate you forever yes i was angry but i cooled off on the walk back i made sure i walked slower but i am gunnu have to bunk up with someone thanks to a certain short ass" he seemed to look down in embarrassment

" well seeming as you ARE the smallest between us lot il HAVE to go with you wont i" i laughed. I thought i said i wouldn't bunk up with him

" OI look up at me you silly person you" he looked up at me pushing out a smile his eyes were so beautiful... wait WHY did i even THINK of that ... but they are


	2. Chapter 2

Franks pov

Why is he still staring at me ... im starting to get a bit worried i don't want to have to keep staring at his eyes il get lost! I looked away quickly down at the floor as soon as i looked away he seemed panicky he coughed and looked away as soon as i had looked back down away from his eyes

" uh...so...maybe we should get back" he held out his hand to help me up. I struggled up off the floor and we walked back. There was an extremely awkward silence walking back i would try to brake it but what do i say?

Gerards pov

Ok so this is getting awkward now got to say something got, to say something

"so...uh...is it ok if i bunk up with you tonight? I was still looking at the floor whilst saying this

"sure" he looked up and smiled at me i looked up also and caught it just before he looked back at the floor again. As soon as i got back to the bus i went straight in but frank decided to stay outside

"you sure your ok franke" i said for the 3rd time today now im starting to get worried maybe someone's passed away and hes not telling me. Maybe im just worrying too much.

Franks pov

I just want to sit out here for a little bit maybe go grab a coffee i wish Gerard wouldn't worry its not like i can tell him whats wrong is it and oh my god! Hes sleeping in my bunk tonight! What the HELL am i going to do!

"GERARD IM GOING TO STAR BUCKS IL BE BACK IN A BIT IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANT" he shot round the corner at the mention of coffee

" im coming!" damn i wanted to go on my own il have to tell him

" Gerard i want to go on my own...is that ok"

"oh...sure..." he looked very disappointed

"hey il bring you back a fraprachino ok ?" his eyes lit up and he smiled and shot back inside ...god i love his smile it may be a little crooked but its cute oh well il just get this coffee and go to the park for a bit clear my head its not like Gerards will go cold it is a cold drink after all

Gerards pov

"So im sleeping with frank tonight ...ew that makes me sound gay ...well i a bit tired maybe i should go and have a rest" i went to go lie down on his bunk going past mine i clamber up on to franks bed and lay my face on to his pillow and i remembered that i don't even have any spare blankets because of the gravy

"grate that means im sharing that too"

Half an hour passes and i have just woken up his pillow it smells ...just like him ...i don't know why but its so comforting i started to hold on to the pillow and breathing in the smell of frank it smelt so good i started to nod off again until i hear someone come on to the bus

"GERARD ware are you i have your coffee" i was to tired to respond so i fell back to sleep"

Franks pov

Damn Gerard ware is he now i have his coffee i wasn't gone that long but i feel alot better after sitting down in the park

I walked in to the room with the bunks to see Gerard asleep on my bunk clutching on to my pillow. He looked so happy. I really didn't want to wake him up he hasn't slept in days but why is he so comfy in my bed. I started to shake Gerard litly and push his hair away from his face

"Gerard, Gerard wake up i have your coffee" he got up slowly hes not the one to wake up easily

"ok...im up...im ..up" i handed him his coffee i sat up slowly and crossed his legs and sat there like a child and a sippy cup drinking his coffee he just looked so cute when he was half asleep so innocent. I clambered in and sat next to him and waited until he was done with his coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

He was sat next to me when he brushed my hair away to wake me up i felt safe ...but why ... in fact i wonder now why do i kiss him on stage why do we flirt...no get it out of your head Gerard he wouldn't be interested even if i was...gay...but im not ...oh ..I DONT KNOW ANYMORE. I cant be gay. Theres no way i could be iv been straight for my whole life but ..he is just so gorgeous.. his eyes his lips his hair i even find his body attractive just thinking about him makes me want to ...STOP why ..WHY AM I THINKING OF HIM IN THIS WAY.

Franks pov

As i wait for Gerard to finish sipping on his coffee i couldn't help but notice the fact that he seems as if he was in deep thought ...what was he thinking about ... he had just finished his coffee when he said something that i would only hear him say in my dreams.

"frank can...can i...can i kiss you" my heart just skipped a beat...

"what?..wait...why?" my heart was racing why would he ask this. This isn't a cruel joke because of the gravy was it this cant be real

" ..forget it it was a stupid idea im just confused thats all" he wasn't kidding hes confused about his sexuality isn't he OH MY GOD I CANT LET THIS GO ITS WHAT IV WANTED FOR YEARS DONT BE SO STUPID FRANK SAY SOMETHING

"NO no.. you can...if you want ..if your confused...you want to know if it feels right don't you ...you want to know if its an act or not when it happens on stage don't you? "

"yeah...thats pretty much it"

"ok its fine" i smiled at him and i waited until he was ready. Nice one frank this could be your chance. I sat there facing him for a while and waited. he then hesitated and started to move closer towards me his eyes staring in to mine as he came closer. He crawled in between my legs and then he gently pressed his lips on to mine and kissed me gently, so softly. Time felt like it had stopped, the certain was down and no one was on the bus it was just us. he pulled away slowly and opened his eyes slowly looking dazed.

"that...that felt good...it felt right...im sor.." he shocked me with what he had said and before he could carry on i grabbed his shirt and pulled him in back to my lips..i didn't want it to end i ran my fingers through his hair as i kissed his lips again and again slowly and gently but the passion was there i wanted to rip his cloths off but this was just like ectace his lips, so soft, so gentle. I stopped the gentle kisses and asked

" how do you feel now what is it you are thinking" i said out of breath, dazed and so fucking turned on, just a kiss like that is like magic.

"i know what it is i want, i do.. i really do... all the things iv been thinking about lately its just me trying to say that i want you frank i really do im thinking of your body against mine your lips on my neck i want you and no one else" it was like a wish had come true

Gerards pov

Its true i mean it all iv decided just from a kiss i need him in my life his lips, they felt so grate, it felt so right just perfect were alone together and it feels so good.

Franks pov

" iv wanted to tell you for a long time how i feel about you, you make me so happy and..." i was cut off by gerards lips against mine this kiss was allot faster more hungry. Just the way i like it. Now were getting some ware. In between my legs i could feel his him getting harder against my my member it felt so good his jeans were so tight i could see how big it was pressing up against mine as he kissed me more passionately he started to nibble at my bottom lip and then made his way to my lip bar he stopped the kiss and pulled on the bar i swung my head back and let out a moan i didn't care this felt so fucking good for someone who had only just found out they were gay he was pretty fucking good at this. I pulled him closer to me by putting my hands on his ass and pushing him against me he gasped quickly in pleasure

"feels good doesn't it" i said whilst smirking up at him

"..yeah.. it does" he said swinging his head back almost chocking on his words as i slowly rubed against him. i pushed my hands harder on to his ass and. i then moved my hands away from his ass and pushed his shirt over his head., both moaning i slowly scratch my nails down his back. As i did that i thrusted up on to his member "AH YOU FUCKING BITCH" after i got to the bottom of his back i held on to his belt at the back as he drops back on to me crashing his lips on to mine kissing me hungrily as if he wanted more. our tongues playing with each others.


End file.
